Five Nights at Freddys: A Nightmare Re awoken
by Ghostlyassassin Jesse
Summary: After the closing down of Fazbear Entertainment and end of William Afton s twisted legacy of Nightmare s... As well as the reopening of Fazbear Entertainment, a new Legacy of murders set up by one of William s close relatives. Henry Emily s recently dead son Jesse, reappears in society as a ghost seeking to uncover the truth about his death.
1. Chapter 1 - An Angelic Introduction

A/N: Hi there! As my username says I`m Ghostlyassassin Jesse (Jesse`s not my real name.) but you can call me Ghostly. I`m new to this website and haven`t done much fanfic in the past but this one story I`ve been developing for along time and think you`ll enjoy it. I`m a HUGE fan of the Five Nights at Freddy`s game series and as a result have thought of all sorts of ideas and what if`s for it. This work here is a result of months of thinking and revising ideas for this. Special Credit goes to Archcommander Tenebros and their FNaF fics as a lot of inspiration comes from it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Spoiler alert for most FNAF games go`s without saying and remember this is all my FNAF AU so don`t get mad if stuff doesn`t line up with what happened in the games.

Very few of the things in this are my own stuff. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon and most credit goes to him.

Chapter 1 – An Angelic Introduction

"Jesse _"_ an echoing voice called out. A young boy slightly under the age of 10 suddenly awoke. He found himself sitting in a white and gold chair with red velvet where you`re supposed to sit. looking at his surroundings he could see two other chairs in the same style on the left and right of his, a fish tank, several windows on the diamond white walls with gold framing around the outlines of the room, some plants, a door leading outside the room, and a single counter with a feminine being with wings and a hallow seated behind it doing paperwork. Looking outside the windows he couldn`t see much, just the sky and clouds. Looking towards the bottom of the window he could see that the building he was inside was balanced on top of a large cloud.

The woman behind the counter suddenly noticed him "Welcome!" She said with a warm smile "What would your name be little boy?" She asked. The boy paused, his memory was foggy, after thinking for a few seconds he came out with a few words "Je- Jesse. My name is Jesse." He said nervously. The woman smiled again "What`s your last name kid?" She said encouragingly, he thought for a bit longer "Emily. My last name`s Emily." He answered. She smiled again and started reading through a large book " _Jesse Emily._ " She muttered to herself flicking through the pages. "Ah!" she lit up "Come with me Jesse. Scott`s been waiting for you." She smiled and stood up exiting the counter beckoning him to follow. He nodded and stood up as they left the reception area.

The woman led him across a hallway leading to a large platinum door outlined with gold. She opened it and let him through. Looking at the area all he could see was a single office desk with a large being seated behind it in a throne with a smaller chair placed in front of it. Looking at the man behind the desk he appeared as a large collection of cubic shapes forming what looked like the structure of a human body, like the woman he to had a hallow around his head and wings sprouting from his back, what was meant to be his head lacked a face and his entire body glowed a bright neon blue colour

He turned his head upward and lowered the papers he was reading once he noticed Jesse and gave a wave beckoning him to come over to him. "Jesse!" he called over to him as he went and took a seat in front of the man "Great to see kiddo! You can call me Scott" If he had a face, he would be smiling. "Now you're likely wondering why you woke up in some kind of extremely fancy reception room." He suddenly changed his tone to a more sorrowful and remorseful one "Sorry to tell you this but, your actually, dead. The place you`ve actually woken up in is the reception area for heaven. And as a matter of fact, I`m actually God." He said with his head lowered, however he quickly lit up again "But, look at the bright side! You`re in the better of the two afterlives anyway, and unlike some kids that showed up relatively recently that were associated with Freddy`s you didn`t live a pained and tortured existence inside an animatronic suit for over 30 years!" he said before he noticed Jesse`s traumatised facial expression. "I- I`m DEAD!?" he screamed panicked "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? ARE MY FRIENDS SAFE? WHAT`S GOING ON? _ARE MY SISTERS ALRIGHT!?_ " he said all in one breath before he calmed down and curled up into a ball. Scott looked down upon Jesse and laid a hand on Jesse`s shoulder "Calm down kid. You`re alright." He said reassuringly as Jesse looked up towards Scott and returned to his original position. Scott gave Jesse a reassuring pat on the head "There`s a lot of stuff we need to talk about Jesse." He said supportively once again his tone change but this time, he sounded sterner "But I`m not certain your ready to take it all on board yet. Above all else you need to _rest_." He put extra emphasis on the last word. Suddenly Scott stood up "Come with me Jesse, there are a couple people who want to see you he walked toward the reception where the exit was beckoning Jesse to follow as he opened the door to the outside

Jesse stood in awe as he saw the world outside of where he was mere minutes ago, he stood before a bridge made entirely out of nothing but gold and clouds that led up to a beautiful gold and silver kingdom. Scott opened the gates to the kingdom and pointed Jesse towards his Kingdom. As Jesse walked across the bridge, he noticed someone just inside the gates upon further examination he could tell it was a girl, her hair was blonde with an orange tinge to it, her emerald green eyes sparkled beautifully, in terms of clothes she wore a magenta sweater with buttons, a dark blue skirt, black shoes, and most noticeably a bright red bow on the side of her hair.

When she noticed him, she gave a smile and waved at him as he walked over to her "Hi!" she said as he approached, she seemed to speak in a British accent but there was something about her that seemed like he should know her. "What`s your name?" she asked politely trying to create conversation. "Um… Jesse." He said nervously. Scott noticed them and walked over "This is Elizabeth Afton. She arrived here not to long ago." He said. When Jesse heard her last name, he felt a chill run down his spine, but why? He hadn`t met anyone with that last name before and the most he ever got from it was that his late father used to work with someone named William Afton before he committed suicide, however he quickly calmed down. "She was killed in an accident involving a robot clown made by her father several decades ago but she ended up possessing it leading to an EXTREMELY complicated series of events that I won`t discuss for simplicity`s sake." Scott said earning a chuckle from the two kids. "Anyhow, let`s get going." He said showing them around his kingdom. However eventually they came across someone else, an old man, he appeared to be wearing a black business uniform and had a full head of snow-white hair. Looking at him Jesse felt an odd sense of familiarity, like someone he had met before unlike Elizabeth. Suddenly the man turned to him.

"Jesse?" he gasped. Jesse gulped "Do I know you? He asked. "You shouldn`t, but I know you." He said. Jesse looked on puzzled "Then who are you?" he questioned. He turned toward Scott, who hung his head "This is Henry Emily" he answered "The man who almost independently ended the twisted legacy of William Afton and Freddy Fazbear`s. He`s also your father.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heavenly Homecoming

A/N: Hi Guy`s! Here`s my _3_ _rd_ _attempt_ at Chapter 2 of A Nightmare Re awoken after my laptop ended up crashing on me _twice when I was mid-way through writing_. Fan-fic isn`t something I intend to do frequently so I only intend to continue this when I feel like and as a result, chapter releases will end up being quite inconsistent (No shit) but I do intend to write up at least twice a month. hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Guest: Thank you! I think a lot of people are going to enjoy this fanfic as well, especially with the direction I intend to go with it!

Chapter 2- Heavenly Homecoming

"My- my _father!?_ " Jesse exclaimed as he felt a shock run up his spine. "There's no way you're my dad, you look way too old for it!" he added still in shock.

Henry and Scott laughed in unison "My friends were shocked as well when they found out your mother and I where having another child as well." Henry replied

Jesse turned to Elizabeth, she looked uneasy, like she had done something in the past that offended his father in one way or another, she looked up to Henry "I'm sorry." She said weakly

"It's not your fault." Henry replied. "Your father corrupted you into his pawn form murdering children and abused his influence and power over you and for that he deserves a thousand deaths. But don`t worry that's all in the past. Your father, my former friend, and his twisted legacy are gone. _Forever_." He added on assuringly.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled "Right- I understand." She smiled "Thank you Mr-?" she stood confused.

"Henry." The man responded with.

Jesse turned to Scott. "Wait a minute, you said that my father _almost_ independently ended the William Afton's twisted legacy. Who helped him in that?" Jesse asked.

"That would actually be William's son surprisingly enough." Scott answered.

"Ah yes, Michael Afton." Henry continued from Scott "He was originally sent to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals by William to die in his father's place, but instead learnt about the horrors there and what my former friend sent him there for after several of the animatronics there merged themselves into one and became Molten Freddy. After failing his mission to free his sister, he went on to undo William's evil and seek revenge on his father for lying to him. And he did end up succeeding."

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

Henry smiled "My former friends' son is now living peacefully with his wife just outside the town you lived in, having retired from the police force about half a decade ago. And yet he still only looks like he's in his early twenties." Henry answered.

Elizabeth sighed "Part of me wishes Mike was able to join me in the afterlife." She smiled "But another part of me knows that he is happy where he is in life, and that, given time I will be able to see him again, no matter how long it takes." She said thoughtfully.

If Scott had a face he would have smiled "Good girl Elizabeth, you'll honestly be surprised how rare a quality, patience is in people." His voice took on a more serious tone towards the end of his sentence.

"So, what's next?" Jesse asked Scott, trying to remain enthusiastic, as well as forget the fact that he had died.

Scott turned towards Jesse and put his hand on his shoulder "Now that you're dead there's a few stuff we need to go over, such as your future, I'll tell you the details when we get to my palace." He pointed over to a gigantic gold and silver building incrusted with different types of priceless jewels as Jesse and Elizabeth looked in shock and awe at the building, Henry and Scott let out a chuckle in response to the two kids' reactions.

"Right then, let's go. We have a lot of stuff ahead of us." Scott said Jesse and Elizabeth nodded in response as the 4 of them proceeded to walk towards the palace.

Jesse gave Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder, she turned towards him. "So, you said your name was Elizabeth, right? How was your life?" he asked politely.

"It's kind of complicated honestly. I don't exactly remember much of my human life, just how I died, and what I do know about my life as Baby, I don't feel comfortable talking about to a stranger, a lot of bad things happened to me and, I did a lot of bad things to other people. I still feel guilty about what I did."

Jesse winced "Sorry for asking." He said guiltily

Elizabeth smiled "It's okay, you didn`t know, you were just trying to be friendly. Thanks." She said in response. "Oh, one more thing. _Please_ don't call me Elizabeth. The name sounds _way_ too posh for me, that and my father was as massive scumbag and he gave me my name, so…" she tilted her head to one side playfully.

Jesse smiled "Okay then, how about, Ellie?" he asked her.

Elizabeth pondered for a bit, rubbing her finger against her chin, she smiled "I love it!" she answered "It fits perfectly for me!" she added on.

Jesse smiled "I thought you`d like it." He responded. He blushed lightly.

Scott turned his head towards the kids and waved "Are you coming or not? We don't have all day you know!" he teased.

The kids nodded in response and ran to catch up to him, as they reached him, they began to slow down to a walk. Scott turned towards Jesse "So about your mother, kiddo." Scott said, Jesse's eyes widened in curiosity. "What about my mother?" he asked diligently.

If Scott had a face, he would have frowned "Your mother only recently found out that you have died, she still needs time to get over it, and isn't ready to see you just yet."

Jesse frowned for a split second the smiled and nodded his head "I understand he said, if I were in her position, I would want some time to myself." He responded.

Scott knodded his head "That's the _spirit_ , kiddo. Get it? Spirit, Ghost?" he commented, earning blank stares from Jesse and Ellie and a facepalm from Henry. "I'll stop talking now." Scott sighed.

" _Good._ " Henry replied flatly, once again getting a laugh out of the two kids who Henry turned towards to and smiled.

"So anyway, just up here we will find the doors to my palace." Scott said as they all walked up to the doors. Scott then pushed the doors open as the kids once again looked an awe at what they bared witness to.

The inside of Scott's palace seemed even larger than the outside. Upon examination Jesse saw what he could only guess to be stairs leading up to the higher stories of the palace, however he could also see some kind of elevator that was directly facing the entrance. Other details he saw were a large throne where he could only assume Scott sat at, several chairs, facing said throne and four large tables shaped in curves to for a circle surrounding the chairs and thrown, all carefully aligned with seats themselves, Jesse could also notice plates and cutlery placed upon the tables. Focusing back to the throne Jesse could notice some kind of holographic keyboard, which he assumed Scott used to change the scene for different events such as balls, etc.

Scott turned towards Jesse and Ellie "Welcome to my palace! I prefer to call it the Heavenly Home space though, this is where you will be spending most your afterlife until you decide your futures. Speaking of those take a seat, we have much to discuss." Scott said.

The kids nodded and sat down on one of the chairs facing Scott's throne, as Scott proceeded to do the same but, on his gold, and quartz throne.

"Before we talk about your futures, there are a couple things about Heaven that you probably don't know about so I'll talk about them. The first is there are rules so I will go over them for you." Scott cleared his throat "Rule 1: Don't break and rules. And that's it for the rules!" earning blank stares from both Jesse and Ellie.

"What? I never said the rules actually applied to anything." Scott responded.

Jesse sighed "Doesn't that go without saying? Not that we're complaining of course." He replied.

"Exactly." Scott said flatly "The second thing is that time in Heaven goes _much_ faster than it does on Earth, in-fact as we're speaking, entire day's are passing by on Earth, and as a result, if you were to return to Earth as a ghost, the time you spent in Heaven reflects that of your appearance, say you travelled to Earth and spent one day in Heaven, that would mean your appearance would reflect that of you maturing physically as a human by a year on earth, to put it simply. Understand that?" Scott asked. The kid's nodded in response.

"Good." Scott commented. "Now on to your futures." He added on

"When you go to Heaven, under normal circumstances, you normally have two options, however with someone like Jesse, there's a third option." Scott informed making sure the kids were paying attention. "You can probably tell what the first option is but I'll tell you anyway. Your first choice for your future is that you stay here for roughly 3 years in this in Heaven's time speed, before you are guaranteed to be reincarnated as a human being, or you can be reincarnated right now, however there's no telling what you will be reincarnated as, you could be reincarnated as a human, you could be reincarnated as a tiny insect, who knows?" Scott shrugged, but don't worry though you have plenty of time to decide on it. Any questions?" Scott asked.

Jesse raised his hand "You said there was a special option for people like me." He commented.

Scott clasped his block shaped hands together "Ah yes. Jesse, I don't mean to keep you on edge, but we will have to discuss this at a later date, so for now, you must try to rest, I don't think your ready to hear about it just now, so try not to think about it." He answered. Jesse nodded in response.

"Good." Scott commented once again "Now then, let's see you to your rooms then!" he announced getting out of his throne and gesturing for Jesse and Ellie to do the same, the kids nodded and followed him to the elevator. Jesse thought that there was something fishy about his death and Scott's comment all but confirmed that there was more to it than meets the eye, alas all Jesse could do now is wait, wait until his mother was ready to see him again, wait until he partially knew the full details of what had happened to him, wait until he could find every option available to him.

A/N: Well that was quite the feat of writing for me! A little over 3 pages of writing on Microsoft word, and yet that's just the beginning. I intend to write even bigger chapters over time and casually turn this into one of my main projects. We still have one more chapter coming out for the end of the month so keep your eyes peeled for that. Until then See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - A Divine Departure

A/N: Hi guys I'm back! My laptop crashed on me when I was in the middle of writing chapter 3, but no matter it's out now! We are getting especially close to the main plot of this fic, which I have had a lot of fun planning out and think that you are all going to enjoy it. As a matter of fact, it starts next chapter. As you can probably tell by the title, this will be the last chapter set in heaven, _why_ it is, I`m keeping a mystery for a bit, but you'll find out soon enough as you read through the chapter. Enough talk, let's start.

thx: Jesse is an OC I have had planned for a long time, and up until planning this fic, I never had a distinct role in mind for him, but with this fic I'm able to show all sides of him to a large audience, and is a character I hope you'll all enjoy reading about.

Chapter 3 – A Devine Departure

Jesse lay firm on the mattress that composed his bed, he felt stiff, unable to feel comfort on the soft fabric square he was, laying on. He let out a sigh of frustration. It had been a little under a week since had first arrived in heaven, but as he'd been told by Scott about how time in heaven works, over half a decade had passed on earth. He heard a knocking sound on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Jesse said in a somewhat irritated tone

The door opened, it was Ellie. "Hi Jesse. How are you?" she asked in a friendly tone

"Eh, same as always. Bored." Jesse sighed in response. "How are you Ellie?" he asked back.

"Honestly, same as you. Say what you will about my tortured existence as an animatronic clown, there was actually a silver lining. A lot of stuff happened, not all of it was good, but my time as Baby was an absolute rollercoaster, true an absolutely horrifying and traumatic rollercoaster, but a rollercoaster none the less." She responded.

Jesse was so absorbed in Ellie's small monologue that none of them noticed Scott peeking in on the during their conversation. Jesse then turned to the side of Ellie's head to notice Scott looking through the doorway.

"Sco-Scott! We're really sor-ry if you take offence to that, we- we didn't mean it." Jesse said nervously.

Scott sighed "It's alright, with all the kids showing up in heaven, you'll be surprised how many times people have told me that." He responded with his head hung low, he then lit up. If he actually had a face he would have been smiling. "But that is actually a perfect timing for what I was about to discuss with you Jesse, follow me to my office." Scott beckoned Jesse and Ellie to follow him, Jesse nodded and stood up as he and Ellie followed Scott.

As Jesse and Ellie followed Scott down the hallway, they looked at one another with a face of both curiosity and nervousness. Scott turned his head towards Jesse.

"You know how I mentioned to you how if you return to earth, your appearance will match up with how much time has passed?" Scott asked.

"Yeah?" Jesse responded.

"The same also applies to your personality, so as well as looking your age you'll also act it, like you Jesse, since you came to heaven roughly six days ago, that translates to six years on earth, and right now if you were still alive, you'd be turning fifteen in a few weeks on earth. So, you would also act like a fifteen-year-old as well as looking like one." Scott explained. "Got all that?" he asked.

Jesse nodded in response and then raised an eyebrow. "How does this relate to what you wanted to talk about?" he asked. He then gasped

If Scott had a face he would have winked. "It's time to talk about your third option for an afterlife, Jesse." He responded as he opened the door to his office. Henry was also waiting there.

"Dad!" Jesse exclaimed as he ran over to his late father to give him a hug. If there was one silver lining to his death, it would be that he finally had the privilege of meeting his father, even if it was far to soon for both of their likings.

"Good to see you again, my son." Henry said as he embraced Jesse "If I may ask. Why has Scott brought you into his office?" he questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

Jesse forced a smile "He wanted to talk to me about the third option for my afterlife." Jesse answered.

"Indeed." Scott responded "This is a very important decision for Jesse to make and it would be cruel to keep him waiting for too long." He added

"So, why are me and Mr Henry here?" Ellie asked innocently, her head tilted as she skipped towards Scott

If Scott had a face he would have smiled "Good question Ellie!" he exclaimed "See, in terms of his third option for an afterlife, Jesse will need help, as you will see very soon."

Jesse frowned. He was now picturing his third option for an afterlife was a boring laborious slugfest.

Scott turned to Jesse "It's not like what you think it is Jesse." He reassured, he then glowed. "In fact, I honestly think you'll quite enjoy this option more than the other two." He added on letting out a small sinister chuckle.

Henry nodded "Scott's has already informed me of this option, and I think the same about it as well." He added.

Scott sat down "Well enough delay. Take a seat you two, we have a lot to discuss." He said. The two kids nodded and sat down.

"Great!" Scott said, "Let's get started." He added on.

"As you should probably know, when you pass on to the afterlife there is absolutely no going back, to the mortal world as who you once were." Scott explained, he then lit up. "In most scenarios." his tone changed from his normal soft-spoken self to a more confident and even, mischievous one. "You see when someone is killed at an early age, they have the privilege of being able to roam the earth freely, albeit with limited physical interaction." He explained further. "However, Jesse's situation is even better, or worse depending on how you look at it" his voice took on a more sombre tone similar to when he explained to Jesse how the young boy was dead. "You didn't just die Jesse. You were murdered." Scott revealed, in his last sentence he sounded significantly angrier than he had previously.

Jesse scowled a black and red aura surrounded him as his hands balled into fists, the entire area around him started vibrating as Ellie and Henry showed visible shock. Jesse then turned to them and calmed down. "Sorry about that." He said, in sharp contrast to how he acted mere seconds ago.

"It's alright." Henry assured Jesse, he nodded in response.

"Alright then let' s get down to the full details." Scott said, getting all three of them back on track. "The silver lining about this is that since you were murdered Jesse, not only are you able to freely roam the earth, but I have a mission for you to complete, a mission I think you'll rather enjoy." If Scott had a face he would have smiled "A mission that's a one-way ticket to your resurrection."

Jesse realised what Scott was implying by this and let out a sinister smile "Okay then, _now_ I'm interested in what you have in store." He said sinisterly.

Ellie then realised what Scott was saying and pulled the same face as Jesse, she then turned to notice Henry had the same face as well.

"I thought you'd enjoy this mission, you probably know what I'm about to say but I'll tell you anyway." If Scott had a face, he would have smiled the same way as the other three. "If you find your murderer and get revenge on him, I'll resurrect you, _and_ any other ghosts who help you. In heaven _and_ on earth, the only downside is that you will be resurrected as how old you are in terms of how much time has passed on earth so you will have lost several years of your childhood."

Jesse smiled "I can live with that, _especially_ for what I'm getting in return." He responded.

If Scott had a face, he would have smirked "Thought you would say that, now that we have gone over the full details of your mission, it's time to select who helps you for this mission, you can pick 1 ghost from heaven to help you, but you can get help from as many people, dead _and_ alive on earth as you want. Though choose wisely Jesse, once you pick who helps you in heaven, you can't take your choice back." Scott informed.

Jesse smiled "Don't worry about it Scott, I knew who it would be the moment you explained it to me, how about it Ellie?" he said reassuringly.

Ellie's eyes widened as her mouth curved into a smile as she leapt out of her chair and hugged Jesse.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Jesse!" Ellie squealed burying Jesse's head into her chest while simultaneously nuzzling his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Jesse said, his voice muffled with Henry and Scott looking in the background struggling to contain their laughter. After about half a minute Ellie stopped.

Scott stood up "Alright then before sending you on your way I'll give you a recap on what you need to do, as well as inform you of how much you can interact with earth as a ghost." He informed the two kids. "Your mission is simple Jesse, find who murdered you, and _make him_ _ **pay**_." Scott took on a much more demonic tone at his last word, sending shivers down the two kids' spines.

"Sorry." He said, the kids nodded in response signalling that it was alright. If Scott had a face he would have smiled "Your ability to interact with the living world is far more diverse that you will initially think, you won't be able to eat or drink, but you can touch living beings and hold objects like game controllers, weapons, etc. That and you will also have ghost powers, you won't be in that much control of them to begin with but I'm sure someone would be able to help you control them." Scott explained.

Jesse smiled "Like Charlie?" he pondered.

Henry smiled "Exactly my son, your sister should be more than happy to teach you how to wield your powers correctly." He explained

"Scott, quick question, how are we supposed to leave heaven?" Jesse asked.

"Good question Jesse!" Scott answered, signalling a thumbs up "Behind my chair is a door leading to a room leading to a magic portal leading to the living world step right into it and you will be teleported to a place that will be a hop, skip and a jump away from were you lived when you were alive. Remember once you step through that portal, there is no coming back here until you complete your mission, _however_ you can talk to me with _this_ mobile phone." Scott handed Jesse a gold and white Samsung Galaxy S15. "As well as being able to contact me you will find this device to be useful in many situations as you will find out."

"Thanks Scott, for everything." Jesse said, and shook hands with Scott. He then turned to Henry

"Although it's sad that we must part ways this soon after meeting each other, I am happy that you and my former friend's daughter will eventually get a second chance at life, no matter how long it takes, goodbye for now, my son." Henry said as he gave his son one last hug and let go.

Jesse and Ellie opened the door to the portal room, before them stood a brilliant golden vortex leading to earth.

"You ready?" Jesse asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ellie responded

Jesse nodded and walked into the portal containing the ticket to his rebirth with Ellie following shortly behind, as they started a new chapter of their lives.

When Jesse woke up, he found himself somewhere unfamiliar to him. He stumbled around looking for some sort of mirror he shortly saw his reflection in a puddle, he appeared significantly taller than he did previously, around 6 foot. Looking at his clothing his appearance was mostly concealed, he wore a mostly black hoodie with a triangle pattern in the centre, as well as black jeans and shoes, to cap it off he also wore a red bandana completely covering his mouth. As well as his clothing he notice a white gemstone with a gold ring surrounding it located on his neck, however he wasn't certain what it was for.

Looking at Ellie who was still unconscious she looked mostly the same except he facial features had matured and the red bow she wore was much larger and tied at the back of her hair. As well as her bow, her pink sweater was now a small shirt exposing her lower torso, she also now wore blue skin-tight jeans and small pink high heels, perhaps her most notable feature however was the leather jacket she now dawned.

In an attempt to help her regain consciousness, Jesse gave her a light pinch on the cheek, and it worked.

"Jesse? Where are we?" Ellie asked, slightly dazed from just waking up.

Looking at the surroundings, Jesse appeared to be in front of a playground from his childhood, which started to become familiar to him.

Jesse suddenly snapped into his senses "Of course! What was I thinking? I played tag with my sisters in this park all the time when I was alive, such nostalgia." He said mesmerised, "Although, if I remember correctly my house should be just opposite from here, aaand, I see it!" Jesse exclaimed as he pointed towards a small, two story building in the distance.

"Great! Let's go over there and pay your sisters a visit." Ellie responded, Jesse nodded in agreement as they ran towards the house. Suddenly Ellie stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, concerned

Ellie looked at her watch "It's already midnight, won't your sisters be asleep by now?" she asked.

"It's alright, Charlie doesn't even sleep since she's a robot, and my other sister doesn't go to bed for another two and a half hours." Jesse reassured her.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ellie exclaimed, they both paced towards Jesse's old house, when they reached the place, Jesse rang the doorbell, after a second, it opened.

Before them stood a hooded figure slightly taller than Jesse, whose face was completely concealed behind their hood. They then spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" they asked, when they spoke it was abundantly clear that they were a young girl, contrary to what their size would convey

"Good to see you again, Charlie." Jesse greeted the young girl

The girl then lowered her hoodie to reveal the head of a large animatronic puppet. She then spoke again, this time a single word, yet one that signalled extreme familiarity "Jesse?"

A/N: Well that was one hell of a chapter, tying together certain lore revelations, setting up the grounds for the main plot of the fic and telegraphing Jesse's departure from heaven with Ellie joining on him on his mission. From now on expect the series to take a much darker turn very soon as I delve deeper into the new lore surrounding Freddy's as we meet some new and familiar faces. As well as this, I intend for the sense of humour to reflect what people Jesse's age at points in the story would find funny. I want you to think about that. Take all the sweet, innocent, childlike humour the story has conveyed at this point… and throw it all out the window! See you next time guys, bu-bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - Darkness Approaches

A/N: Hi Guys, I'm back! The reason I've been absent for so long is that I'm having a lot of high school exams coming up which I've needed to revise for, thankfully as it is I've managed to find time to write further for this fic. Sadly, for those of you who were looking forward to me introducing Jesse's sisters, sorry but that isn't happening. At first, I tried to write about this but when I thought about it, I couldn't come up with a good way to do that. So, I only had had 2 options, either have a rushed introduction to the teenage Jesse and Elizabeth and Jesse's sisters, _or_ , as I've introduced most the main protagonists in the fanfic, I think it's time to introduce the antagonists. Some of them are new, some are old. though without further ado, we must go onward!

Chapter 4 - Darkness Approaches

A black car drove across the road heading towards civilisation as the car reached up towards a building, it began to slow down then when it finally reached the building and found a place to park the car stopped. Two people then climbed out.

The first one was a woman, as she climbed out of the passengers seat more details of her were revealed, she was rather tall, standing slightly over six foot, she had long black hair tied up into a small bun at the back of her head, she wore a black business suit neatly buttoned up with a dark blue tie tugged down her jacket. The next person was a man. He exited the drivers seat crouching so he could fit through the door. In terms of appearance he was the woman's polar opposite, towering over even her, standing at roughly eight and a half feet tall, his hair was short and unkempt, coloured a rough platinum white. Their skin tones were also the same, a sort of light peach, the woman appeared to be around her early to mid-thirties whereas the man looked older, between his late thirties and early forties. As the man turned to the rubble of the building his face formed into a concentrated smirk as he approached the building the woman spoke to him.

"Vincent, honey, would you mind telling us why we're here? You said we were looking for someone you were well acquainted with but would you mind going into further detail?" The woman said, she was rather soft spoken her voice almost melodic.

" _Patience_ , Veronica, you will find out soon enough, there's no point telling you as we're already at the place where he should be." The man snapped. His voice contrasted with hers. He spoke heavily, a strong British accent with a cold, calculating demeanour.

"Fair enough." The woman sighed, stroking the back of her neck as she spoke.

" _Good_." The man said as he inspected the surroundings. Several windows of the building were broken and the entire exterior was singed rather badly. However, the standout feature of the building was a broken and charred sign, which read " **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria** " on top of the words on the sign stood a picture of four animatronics also singed. The man smiled as he saw an alleyway at the side of the building. He tapped the woman on the shoulder and pointed her in that direction, beckoning her to follow him, she nodded and they walked towards the alleyway. As they walked towards the entrance the woman's footsteps grew heavier as she slowly lost the strength to walk, the man set his body on her shoulder to support her.

"What's happening to me?" she asked, somewhat panicked.

"It's fine, the robotic cells I implanted in your genes must me putting stress on your body. The lack of aging I bestowed upon you does come at a cost you know." The man answered

"Fair enough, darling." The woman sighed, leaning on the man's shoulder until they reached the back of the alleyway.

As they got closer, they could hear weak clamouring, traces of movement as well as grunts of effort followed by groans of pain.

"Is anyone in there?" the man asked, a stoic lack of concern emanating in his voice. The man heard growling from the other side of the wall, someone, or some _thing_ was on the other side. However instead of feeling dread and uneasiness swell up inside his body, the man started _smirking_.

"You really don't need to be defensive with me, I know who you are, and we have a common goal." the man said condescendingly. The man then started to punch against the wall, his first few punches doing very little, however as he repeated the process cracks in the brick wall appeared, and finally it made a hole. The man smirked as he started to tear a hole large enough for him and the woman to crawl through with his bare hands.

The vent space was rather cramped for the two of them as they started to crawl through the seemingly maze-like layout. The man frowned.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , was this place ventilation or a maze? it's huge." The man questioned however he started to smile as he noticed a larger area in the ventilation. As they crawled into the larger room, they saw a figure.

The figure turned towards them and scowled looking at it, it was in between size of the woman and the man, standing at around seven foot, with the appearance of a humanoid rabbit, however there was something, _off_ about them, there were large holes across the entire body and head exposing a combination sinewy flesh and both natural and artificial bones which were almost impossible to recognise, the figure completely lacked a lower jaw, instead exposing that of a skull, one of the arms had been entirely ripped of leaving weakly dripping blood in it's place and the entire upper jaw of the thing was composed of dozens of what could only be described as teeth, however they were far more like small drills than actual teeth with large gaps in between some of them indicating that they had been mostly torn of in the fire that had seemingly consumed the place. The figure then turned to them.

"Why are you here?" They asked coldly. From their voice they appeared to be male, like the man they spoke with a British accent, however unlike the man they spoke with a guttural, raspy tone, severely warn down after the suit they wore had impaled their vocal chords.

"You have nothing to worry about. I've said it once and I'll say it again, we both share interests, we're on the same sides." The man said, like he had earlier. The Animatronic then growled.

"You really think I'll cooperate with you just because you said that then you'll be sorely disappointed. If you value your lives either present me some evidence or leave." He scowled. The man gave a frown.

"Very well, it's been over half a century since we last met and the years of pain and agony can't have done your mental state any favours, _William_." The man answered. The animatronic tensed up.

"How do you know my name?" The animatronic demanded his eyes narrowing.

The man smiled. "Well that's rather easy, why wouldn't I know the name of my own _brother_." The man answered.

The animatronic's eyes widened and he then smiled. "Good to see you again, _Vincent_." William said offering a hand shake which his brother accepted.

"Good to see you as well, William." Vincent greeted again as he shook hands with his brother.

William gave a look of curiosity. "Why have you come for me brother?" he asked.

Vincent smiled. "Good question, remember the souls of the children we've murdered that we collected?" he asked.

William nodded grimly "Yes brother, unfortunately for us the souls of the brats I murdered were freed by both my traitorous business partner and son." He answered. William grimaced "I spent _decades_ collecting those souls for our plan, 30 years of labour and sacrifice, _all down the drain_!" he scowled.

Vincent smiled sadistically "Do not fret, William, for Veronica and I have collected plenty of resources for this plan, _and then there will be nothing stopping me from claiming eternal life and by extension escape from damnation_." He proclaimed a with a manipulative tone of voice.

Veronica turned to Vincent "How many more souls do we have to collect in order for this plan to work, Sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my angel." Vincent smiled "We merely need another 3 souls for my plan to work." He answered "With the souls we have collected, a total of 10 souls have been gathered for our plan and I have bred 2 more children for us to use in this experiment. And while one of these children has found out about our schemes and fled with my other child, I will go to no ends to find where she has fled to." He added on.

William grinned sardonically "Excellent." He responded.

Veronica grimaced "Though I must ask Vincy, how will we get out of this maze? That hole you broke through the wall was barely enough for both of us to fit through, there's no way that al three of us will be able to get out of there." She asked

William smiled "For all of my son's foresight, he remained too confident that this trap would work, and as he escaped, he left the door in his office leading outside open, that room is only a small distance away from here."

Vincent smiled once again "Excellent, William, though I am curious to know, where is the little _bitch_ of a daughter your business partner had that you murdered?" he asked

William scowled "Unfortunately she wasn't certain that the fire would be able to destroy me for good and escaped the area to make sure that I couldn't carry out my schemes any further. Thankfully I had the foresight to predict this, recklessly planning on continuing my legacy almost squandered the second chance to kill children and escape from damnation and I refuse to make that mistake again." He answered

Vincent smiled "Good foresight, but we don't have all day,my board of directors my murders as of recently, although I'm able to keep them quiet about it." He explained, he then smiled again "Recently, I have made some… _renovations_ to where you stored our animatronics." He added

William gave a sceptical look "What do you mean by _renovations_?" he questioned.

Vincent smiled again "Standard stuff really, knocked down a few walls, built new rooms and floors, if you were to look at it now it the area that's merely _above_ ground is roughly the size of a large warehouse, _the bottom floors are even larger_." He smirked.

William returned a smirk "Ah, I see, you merely expanded the size." He responded

Veronica frowned "All this reminiscing is nice and all, but can we get out of here? I need a fucking drink." She asked.

Vincent sighed "Fine, Fine, we'll go home, have some dinner then head to CBEaR to repair my brother." He responded. With that they head towards the office room to leave the building.

/

Vincent frowned as he drove on the across the road to CBEaR "William, I respect you for your adaptiveness with robotics and all, but why the _hell_ would you build a robotics that's so far away from society?" Vincent questioned

William leaned upwards from where he was lying in the back seat of Vincent's car and returned a frown "Because, _Dumbass_ , how was I supposed to keep the fact that I was designing animatronics designed to _kidnap and murder children_ a secret if the warehouse I built them in was in the centre of the _motherfucking_ city?" He countered

Veronica turned to Vincent "He does have a point you know." She said

Vincent turned rapidly to her giving her a scorching death glare as he snarled at her. Veronica gulped, through that one look Vincent gave her she knew exactly what he was saying, 'Don't fuck with me.'

"Sorry." She said guilty, Vincent returned to a polite demeanour and patted Veronica on the head

"Good girl Veronica." He said stroking her hair.

William's eyes narrowed at Vincent giving him a threating look, which he noticed and gave an even more threatening look to William.

William scowled "Alright, alright, you win." He responded.

" _Good_." Vincent replied.

Veronica noticing tension between the two, tried to lighten the mood.

"So anyway, how was your childhood?" She asked getting the two's attention

Vincent frowned "Not very pleasant, I have faint memories about spending most my childhood in poverty, my parents cared about me, but not that it mattered much as I never reciprocated it, my father was. migrating around the country constantly and my mother didn't talk to me much, left me to my own devices, her cooking wasn't that good, though I get the impression that it was more from lack of recourses than her actual skills, though it doesn't actually matter much in my mind, I really was more or less born the way I am. In fact, the reason I was in World War II was that I thought that it would be fun." He responded

Veronica looked at him with unease "I remember my childhood being rather pleasant, my dad didn't speak to me much but the way he looked at me I could tell that he cared, and my mom was just amazing, she baked me cookies every day for school and played with me all the time, I remember going to the beach with her and we made sand angels." She said happily.

Vincent frowned "I don't like sand. It's course, rough, irritating and it _gets everywhere_." He said groaning lightly at the last part.

"Fair enough." Veronica replied as Vincent drove across the motorway.

Vincent started to smile as he drove across the road and saw a large building in the distance. "We're getting closer." He said as he approached the building finally reaching it and finding a space to park.

/

Once the car had parked all of them got out. William examined the building, it stood at roughly thirty-eight stories high with each story shrinking horizontally as it climbed. it stretched out at about twenty-four feet long at the largest floors. The sign reading Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals instead reading Afton Robotics Storage Facility.

Vincent smirked "The company's main building is even larger than this." He gloated

William looked on at the building "How the _fuck_ did you get enough money to build this?" He asked

Vincent turned to him "You'll be surprised how much money a secret underground crime business can make."

Veronica frowned "So, you went and built a business behind my back, huh?" she questioned

Vincent turned to her "Pretty much yes." He answered flatly

Veronica muttered some words under her breath as the three of them walked towards the building.

When they entered the building, it was rather empty.

"Why is no one here?" William questioned

Vincent smirked "Because, _Dumbass_ , they're all having a board meeting." He answered.

William frowned "Fair enough." He responded.

"Good, now follow me." Vincent beckoned as both William and Veronica looked at him as he walked towards an elevator. The two nodded and walked towards the elevator as well.

Vincent turned to William with a intrigued look on his face "Out of sheer curiosity, Henry built the trap pizzeria to be completely inescapable, would you mind telling me how you survived?" he asked.

William shrugged "Fair enough, I supposed, after I escaped Fazbear's Fright as it burned to the ground, I had sustained significant damage to my body." He said "I knew that if I were to ever be caught in another incident like that again, it would surely be the end of me. So, I went out of my way to reconstruct myself with only the most fire-resistant equipment I could find so that it wouldn't happen again." He answered.

Vincent smiled "So your intelligence does live up to your reputation." He thought out loud. As they reached the elevator.

The elevator key pad scanned Vincent's fingerprint and the door opened as the three of them entered. Vincent pressed a small red button beneath all the ones leading to different floors of the building. As another larger set of numbers appeared ranging from number -1 to -75. Vincent smiled again as he pressed the button to floor -30.

He turned to William and Veronica "The truth is about this facility is that I not only use it to store animatronics but also repair and create them." He said "On this floor is the recourses necessary to rebuild and upgrade William's body to be better at killing children." He said as the elevator descended to the lower levels of the warehouse. After about a minute the elevator stopped and the door opened as the three entered the room.

The room was rather large, it contained dozens of shelves with boxes containing animatronic parts and a large table in the centre of the room with containers holding bits and pieces of equipment lying around the room. Vincent smiled as he instructed William to lay on the table in which William nodded and did as his brother said. Examining Springtrap's immolated remains Vincent nodded to himself and slowly and carefully removed the outer suit to be replaced. Eventually he managed to remove the entire suit living only the endoskeleton and his brother's mutilated corpse. Vincent smiled as he went into a different room on the same floor to build a new suit for his brother.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he looked for the necessary materials to build the new suit, after a bit of time he found the metal he had in mind for Springtrap, he smiled as he grabbed the materials needed and got to work on the suit.

/

After several hours of labour Vincent finished fitting the new suit he had designed onto his brother. William then stood up from the table and smirked, Vincent looked with pride at his handy work, Springtrap now had his jaw fully repaired with his animatronic eyes gouged out by Vincent in favour a William's organic ones, kept in place by metal. There were also a set of lower legs present, something which the suit had lacked for a long time, Vincent had also taken the liberty of restoring Springtrap's arms and had added withered ears on the suit. Holes and withering were present on the suit as well as areas that were slightly rusted, Springtrap's fingers had also been replaced with claws, several areas of sinewy flesh were also exposed on the suit.

William turned to Vincent "It feels so much better to be able to move freely again without being in pain." He said

Vincent smiled "Good, now there is only a matter of time before the final stages of our plan will begin, with your pathetic business partner out of the way and his daughters in despair after I slaughtered that little _prick,_ they called a brother, very little will be in the way of us attaining immortality." Vincent said, he then let out a sinister chuckle "Watch where you step children, _The Aftons are_ _coming for you_ , heh, heh, heh, heh, heh."

A/N: And that's the end of it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next time is what you've been waiting for, Jesse's reunion with his family. I tried to cover up every single plot hole that this alternate universe of FNaF might have caused as well as left some mysteries for people to look forward to being solved. Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
